A girl worth living for
by TaylorMikaelson
Summary: After klaus's many failed attempts to get caroline he chooses to let her come to him, what if she misses him?What if paradise is not long lived? Will they stay togather? Suck at summarys and I can't spell. First fanfic so tell me what you think. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

A girl worth living for: A Klaroine fanfic when after klaus's many failed attempts to get caroline, he stops what happens when she misses it. Then comes running to him.

chapter 1: what happened?  
caroline sits in her room awaiting his arrival, he always seems to show up at her window at this time. With some long out dated poem or declation of how much he fancies her and how he can show her the world all she has to do is ask. She scoffs at the idea of him with that smirk on his face thinking he has won. ''where is he?" she said almost in a whisper "he is usually he by now" why is she so concerned she was in love with tyler even if he was being distant ever since he had gotten back into his body. He had been avoiding her, the concil had been either drained of vervain and compeled or killed. So there was no need for running, it has been almost three months since alaric has died and elena had became a vampire. The first couple of months had been hard on her dealing with the lost and blood lust , but stefen had gotten her through it and on he new diet. After Elena figured out that she had met damon first and damon told her he loved her but compled her to forget, it took her awhile to deal with it but in the end reliezed that stefan was the best choice. She loved damon but she couldnt forget all the bad he did, stefan did bad also but she knew that stefan made her feel alive and damon made her feel as if she could never trust him with her heart but can with her life. Jeremy is trying to come to the realiation that his sister and his life will never be the had met a new girl who then figured out was a vampire and convinced her to turn him because being human was to hurtful so he turned it off.  
Tyler has been MIA since then, she started to get worried but then he would call and text every now and again. It seems as if Klaus was not comming so she went into the bathroom to get changed for bed, when she heard a noise and she wondered back into her room " I was wondering when you would -" It wasnt klaus but tyler. "hey,what are you doing here" she asked as she sat on her bed next to him "care we need to talk, I have something i need to tell you." tyler said while trying to get the words out "sure, what is it" caroline spoke with such happiness in her voice but then when she was the seriousness on tyler face. "care im sorry I have been distant but its just to much to handle and im sorry care im so so sorry but i cant do this anymore. Care ive met someone else and im sorry" tyler said the words faster than coroline could hear them she was shocked, but some how she knew this was coming and surprisely she was okay with it. "who is it" was all she could pull out. "caroline" tyler said in defeat "who is it" caroline shouted. "caroline what does it matter, i love you but im not in love with you anymore" Tyler said "who is it" caroline's eyes turn bright red and her fangs appeared and in a quick flash she had Tyler pinned up against her bedroom wall." its a new hybrid, her name is Amy, I met her when i went away to break the sirer bond and we kind up just hung out, and she just came to town and I fell for her" Tyler said still taken off guard my caroline's quick movements." when you left me and never called you were hanging out with another girl, all the time when you came back you yelled at me for keeping a picture that klaus had drawn me and you were falling in love with a dog." caroline had no idea why she was getting so angry she knew it was comming , but the fact that he was keeping secrets and lashing out at her was not okay. " care its not like that" " then tell me Tyler how is it?" she still had Tyler pinned to the wall. " I love her, and we are happy" Tyler said. "well you and your little pet should be happy togather just not in mystic falls" she spoke with fake pain in her voice. " you cant make us leave" Tyler said releaseing himself from caroline and pinning her to the wall "im stronger , remeber im a hybrid" he said with a smirk. " stronger, ha" she said pushing him back to the wall " I may not be able to make you leave,but there is one big bad hybrid that I know will have you running for the hills with your tail between your legs"she said referring to Klaus."why would klaus make me leave? me leaving doesnt benefit him at all,Tyler tried to free himself from her grip but failed. "because he fancyes me" she said with a smile ,remebering the night he told her that at his mother's ball. "you wouldn't" Tyler said. "No I wouldnt because im not that petty, but just know I could, leave Tyler before I rip your face off" she screamed. " okay, but care just remeber I still love you" she scoffed at him and pushed him out of her window. After Tyler left she felt used, angry ,disappointed not because of Tyler, because Klaus didnt come to her house that night, how when she needed the most he wasnt there. How every annoying thing he did she missed. The way he would smirk when she rejected him,  
the way his blue eyes would sparkle when he saw her. His drawings made her smile and wonder how such an animal could create such beauty. She was angry that he didnt show, so she threw on some sweat pants and a hoodie and grabed her car keys and was out her door looking for a certain Hybrid.

Klaus sat in his study drinking from a glass of scotch in hand and a fire in front of him, tonight he desided that he wouldnt chase after caroline today, he wouldnt keep trying to get her to be his he would let her come to him just for today and Kol were out chasing after some humans and elijah was in italy somewhere getting rid of their mother's remains. They had finally put an end to esther's plans and he had come to like this little one horse town, even though he cant use the dopplerganger's blood anymore. The blood he took from her before the turn will have to do for now until he finds witch that can fix the blood he has. He heard of a spell that can double the dopplerganger's blood whenever he runs he sat on his leather couch and begain to draw a piture of... always seemed to be drawn to draw her. With her golden blond hair and green eyes and her spunk He couldnt believe this little blonde baby vampire and taken his heart and made the big bad hybrid care. Knocks on his door brought him out of his mind and back to the present, it was her she stormed into his home into his study.  
"You bastard" she yelled at him. "Im sorry love can you inform me on what I did this time?" he said as a smirk appeared on his face. " Every night your there with you smirk and you drawings and poems and cheesey pick up lines, but tonight when I need you to be there your not. What happened?" she said as tears streamed the sides of her face. " I just thought -" he stopped when he noticed the tears in her eyes "Caroline, love whats the matter?" He said as he cupped her face in his hands. "Tyler" was all she could get out after she drove over there ready to rip his face off, the news of Tyler had really hit her hard. Klaus growled ready to rip the mut's heart out of his stupid chest for hurting what was his.  
"What did he do love, tell me" "he met someone else, all the time he was away, when I thought he was getting help he was with her, when he came home yelling at me because of the piture that I kept he was going behind my back with her" Caroline tried to fight back the tears but they kept coming. " and its all your fault" she said with angry felling her eyes. "how is it my fault? ,sweetheart" "because if you wouldnt of created that stupid hybrid bitch amy, Tyler would have never cheated on me" she said as the tears begain the the flow again. " love look at me" Caroline look at Klaus " If not amy if would have been someone elso Tyler is the type to not know a good girl if you pulled his heart out infront of him, you are best person Ive met in years and ive met princess" Klaus said as he brought her in for a tight embrass. " Your right, but I kind of knew it was comming he has been very distance and surprisely I didnt care" she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. " then why were you crying and angry?" Klaus asked " because you weren't there" she said in a whisper. A smirk appeared on klaus's face and before he could speak she made her lips meet his and for a second Klaus was surprised but then he join in the kiss and deepened it. As they pulled apart Klaus looked deep in her eyes. " what was that for?" " for being you. and even though its passed midnight you still let me come in and cry on your shoulder about another man at that. As many times as I shot you down you never gave up,  
well thats until tonight anyway." she said remebering why she was so angry in the first place. " love I never gave up on you, I was giving you the chance to come to me, I never gave up love." he said still holding her. " I knew there was always a plan with you" She said while she yawned. " Are you tired, Ms. Forbes?" klaus said as that smirk she loved so much appeared back on his face. "just a little, I was sitting waiting on some hybrid guy who stood me up so you know" she said with a slight laugh. " well it is late and I wouldnt want you falling asleep at the wheel so your more than welcome to stay here, we have many guess rooms." he said. " well, sure but you wont have to get the guess room, I can sleep in your room, you have fallen asleep in my bed before so it shouldnt be any different any plus I have never seen your room before." She said as she made he way to the stairs and all he could do was smirk " and klaus" she said and mid stair " yes, love?" " wipe that smirk off you face, you havent won me yet?

well that was the first part , i know i cant spell but my spell and grammer check is not on this one so next chapter will be better. Please review and tell me what i should change or is it good.  



	2. Chapter 2

A Girl worth Living For

Chapter 2: Love?

Caroline awoke in soft satin sheets that weren't her own. She turned around she see Klaus sound asleep with one of his arms wrapped around her and the other to his side. She smiled at the sight of Klaus he looked so peaceful and vulnerable, he almost look human. She tried to replay the events that went on last night, she had found out the boy who she thought loved her was cheating on her and that she could love the most evil man on the face of the planet. She also thought of the small kiss they shared in his study and how she had slept in his bed wrapped in his arms. She giggled at the thought of how she told him that she wasn't his yet but was laying in his arms.

"What's so funny love?" Caroline jumped at the sound of his voice not relieving that he was awake.

"Nothing, just thinking" Caroline said as she relaxed back onto the bed.

"Thinking about what?" he said as he pulled her in closer to his bare chest.

"Why do you ask that?" she asked staring into his deep blue eyes.

"What do you mean, love?'' he said rather confused by Caroline's question.

"What am I thinking, because I know I'm a vampire but I'm a new one but you're like a billion and the originals have all sorts of cool powers, so why can't you read my mind and tell what I'm thinking." Caroline said as Klaus looked at her with a smirk. On the verge of laughing his head off.

"Sweet heart this isn't twilight, vampire can't really read minds, but as you know we can tell if someone is lying" he revering those cursed book by Stephanie Meyer. What he wouldn't give to rip that woman head off.

"Oh, I just thought that I was your Bella, you know because you can't read my mind." She said as her cheeks turned bright red.

"Sweet heart, you are my Bella" Klaus said lifting her chin about to lean in and kiss her when her phone run.

"Sorry, I should get that" those words made Klaus let out a low growl, that made Caroline let out a small giggle.

Caroline picks up her phone and sees its Elena.

"**Hello"**

**Care where are you? We have been looking for you everywhere. We need to tell you something... It's about Tyler" Elena said through the phone at the mention of his name her eyes filled with rage. Klaus felt her tense up so he pulled her in closer and kissed the sides of her neck.**

"**if it's about that new hybrid whore that he's with. I already know he told me last night." Caroline said with a slight attitude.**

"**Oh, well where you are? We went to your house but your mom said that you must have left before she did this morning." Elena was always the worry wart and now that she is a vampire it's heightened.**

"**I'm fine Elena, I went out this mourning for some air and I will be home soon. Is everything okay?" Caroline said good thing Elena couldn't hear her heartbeat through the phone or she would know she was lying. **

"**Everything is fine we were just worried that you went out and did something stupid after you know... Tyler."**

"**You don't know the half of it" Caroline mumbled.**

"**What was that Care?" Elena asked.**

"**Nothing Elena, okay bye" she hurried off the phone before she had to explain. Everyone knew she was a bad liar.**

"**Okay bye" Elena said and just like that the phone disconnected.**

"You know love you're a bad liar." Klaus said with that sexy smirk she loved so much, but would never admit it, at least not yet.

"I know it's just I couldn't say. Hey Elena I know it's wrong cause you hate him and he tried to kill you and all of our friends but I kind of slept in his arms last night and oh yea and I don't think he is all bad even though he tried to kill me." She said with a giggle.

"I never tried to kill you sweet heart" he said in a hurt tone.

"Yea you did, remember when you wanted to become a hybrid and you needed a vampire to use. Meet the vampire you tried to kill" she said with hints of sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh that, well that was before I fancied you" he said.

"Oh so it was okay when you killed Jenna instead." She said getting up from the bed and walking over to her hoodie that was lying on the floor next to her shoes.

" No it wasn't it was a very bad thing to do and I'm sorry that I had to do it, but after all that why did you accept my invitation to the ball and dance with me?" he asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Because it's rude to turn a ball, a beautiful dress, and a dance from you." She said with a smile.

"Oh so all those times that you shot me down were just for fun?" he said reading between the lines.

"No that was before-"she quickly shut up before she said another word.

"Before what love?" Klaus said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist and looking into her eyes.

"Before you know" she said awkwardly.

"No I don't. Enlighten me please." He said looking into her eyes.

"Before I started felling things for you" she said in a low whisper, that if he wasn't a vampire he wouldn't hear it.


	3. Chapter 3

A Girl Worth Living For

Chapter 3: Feelings?

Caroline stood still wrapped in Klaus's arms looking into his deep blue eyes taking in his scent. She felt like she was safe, by what did she just say, why she said that. Oh yea because she meant it, but she didn't want him to know not yet anyway.

"what was that, love?" Klaus said knowing what she had said but wanting her to say it again. Could this be real, the only girl that he had loved finally told him she cared.

" um I said I have feelings for you, is that so hard to believe? Didn't you get the hint when I slept in your bed or all the times you slept in mine?" She said while grabbing her hoodie.

" So you're not lying , you really do care?" he said watching her move around his room gathering her things.

" yea, lets not make a big deal out of this, its not like I pledged my undying love to you . Like I said you haven't won me yet." She said reaching her car keys.

" not yet love but you will" he said with a low chuckle.

"yea yea one day I will show up on your door step and your take me everywhere" she said with a smile. Walking toward the door. Before Klaus grabbed her wrist lightly.

" And where do you think you're going" he said in a seductive voice. While pulling her down on the bed.

" I have to go home and shower and get dress and plus Elena is already worried about me." She said giggling trying to push him off of her but it was no use.

" I have a shower here and Rebecca has so many clothes she wont miss them." He said as he began to kiss he down her neck, she loved the way his lips felt on her skin.

" But what about Elena, I told her I would be home soon she is probably waiting for me." Caroline said trying to make sense of why she was still laying here.

" Love you mustn't always think about everyone else before you think about yourself" he said looking into her eyes. " I know you don't want to leave here you already know A lot about me , I want to get to know more about you, I missed a whole day without learning a new thing about you." He said with a smirk.

" ugh you are making this very hard for me to leave." She said with a fake pout. With that Klaus started to kiss her again.

"then don't go, lets go somewhere" he said as he kissed her again.

" you know we cant go out my friends would flip out and bonnie might try to kill you and me. She hates originals " she said is a serious tone.

" I didn't say go out here I met somewhere far from here where your friend wont see us, plus your little friend bonnie might not hate originals as much as you think" he said getting off of her and standing up.

" what do you mean ? she tried to kill all of you more than once" she said standing next to him.

" follow me" Klaus said walking out of his room. Caroline followed him, until he stopped at a door down the long hall.

" What are you-" she stopped when Klaus put his finger to his lips and slowly opened the door. The room was kind of dark ,but Klaus pointed over to the bed where she saw a sleeping Kol and next to him wrapped in his arms was a sleeping bonnie. Caroline's mouth dropped open but before she could say anything Klaus pulled her out of the room.

"Bonnie and Kol, really? So much for hating you guys, when were you going to tell me about them?" she asked when they were back in Klaus's room.

" I didn't think it was my place to tell you" he said smiling.

"ugh, that's why she hasn't called me yet she was with your brother." She said with anger in her eyes.

"Calm down sweetheart, if the tables were turned if she would have walked in on us. Would you want her to be mad?"

" I guess not" she said sitting on the bed.

"Good, because I don't want you mad when we go on our date, now go shower I will get you some clothes." He said about to walk out of the room until Caroline wrapped her arms around him and kiss him quickly.

" Where are you taking me anyway?"

" It's a secret love, now go shower I will be back " he said then in a flash he was gone.

Caroline got in the shower and when she came out there were some dark blue jeans with a pink top. She slipped into the outfit, unaware there was anyone standing there. Klaus was standing in the door frame with a smirk on his face. He knocked on the door and Caroline yelled "come in"

" Ugh Bonnie is down stairs if you want to talk to her" he said walking towards her.

" I will, ugh you should shower if we are going to leave here" she said walking out of the room.

Caroline walked into the study and sat on the sofa near the book shelve, she picked up her phone to text Bonnie.

Hey where are you?

Im with Abby . she needed my help. Why?

Caroline couldn't believe she lied. Before she could reply she heard Bonnie and Kol laughing near the study. She sprung up and hid beside the door. As soon as Bonnie set foot into the room Caroline appeared.

" So Bonnie where is Abby?" Bonnie jumped and looked shocked that she was there.

" Care what are you doing here?" she said walking backward to Kol.

"Kol can you please give me and Bonnie a minute?" Caroline turned to him. Before Kol could say anything Bonnie shot him a look and he left.

"so why did you lie to me bonnie?" Caroline said sitting on the sofa again.

"Because I had to pick up something for Abby here so I told you that" bonnie said swaying from foot to foot.

"Lie 2, Bonnie I saw you in Kol's bed" Caroline said with rage filled her eyes.

"Okay Care I was with him, but how did you find out I was here and why are you here so early?" Bonnie sat down next to her.

"Well, since I know about you and your Kol thing whatever it is. I slept here last night, but unlike you my friend all I did was sleep." She said giggling

" that's all I did to. Ms. Judgey , wait you said you slept here?, with who?" Bonnie asked the question she already knew the answer to.

"Klaus" she said in a low whisper.

"oh, you know we cant tell Elena or she would flip" Bonnie said in a serious tone.

"yea I know but who is she to judge her boyfriend rip people to pieces and the other killed her brother, well not really but tried." Caroline said in a serious voice.

" so enough about her what are you doing today?" Bonnie asked

" well, Klaus is taking me on a date somewhere out of Mystic Falls but he wont tell me where." She replied.

" Really? Kol is trying to surprise me to but im a little worried." Bonnie said

" wait about Kol , how long have you two been together." Caroline questioned.

" ugh I don't know I guess really after Elena was turned. I came here to rip Rebecca limb from limb when Kol said she wasn't here and we started talking and then he said some good things and we kissed-" Bonnie was cut off by Kol

" and she was mine ever since." Kol said walking over to Bonnie and kissing her.

Before Caroline could say anything she remember she had lefted he keys upstairs. So she excused herself not like Bonnie and Kol noticed they were to busy with each other. Caroline walked up stairs into Klaus's room, where she stopped at the door and say Klaus shirtless and dripping wet. She stood there with a smile on her face until.

" Like what you see, love?" Klaus said drying off and walking toward her.

" As if, Ive see better." Caroline said smiling walking pass him to the night stand.

" Oh yea, who would that be" he was in front of her in a flash. She was distracted by Klaus's abs that she didn't hear the question and could process an answer.

" Taylor Lautner" she said when she was back in the present.

" Really that's so typical 21 century girl" Klaus said with a hint of jealously in his voice.

"what is that suppose to mean?" she said with a scoff.

" All these girls die over how "hot" you think he is but all he really is , is a overly tan air head with a winning smile." He said walking over to put on his shirt.

" Aw is little Nik jealous?" She said is a mocking tone. Klaus stared at her with such love and passion. It was the first time she had called him Nik instead of Klaus.

"what?" she yelled

" you called me Nik" he said with a smile

" yea, I thought Klaus was the evil hybrid who tried to kill everybody and Nik is the man who draws pictures and love horses and poetry ." she said laughing

"Oh so I have split personalities" he said walking over to her with that seductive look in his eyes.

" yea, you do. I told you, you were crazy" she said looking into his eyes. Klaus went down to kiss her when her phone rang and all she could do was laugh and Klaus growled.

" its Elena" she said looking at her phone. Klaus came behind her. " don't answer it" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck and shoulder.

" I have to it could be important" she said, while he continued to kiss her.

" okay but for our date im taking that from you." He said when he continued to kiss her. She nodded and answered her phone.

"Hello."

" Caroline have you seen Bonnie?"

" yea why?"

"no reason she just want picking up her phone, where is she"

" she is with me and we are going out today, it kind of important" Caroline said in a giggle as Klaus lips were kissing behind her ear. "stop it" she told Klaus

" stop what Care?" Elena said.

" Nothing Elena we wont be answering our phones we will talk to you later" she said hanging up. She sent a quick text to bonnie telling her to call Elena and tell her that they will be together and there phones will be off.

" so are you ready love" Klaus asked walking about to grab somethings.

" yea" with that they left his room and his home. They arrive at a plane take off sight and a private jet set in the middle.

" where are you taking me?" Caroline ask as he took her out of the car.

" fine love I will give you a hint. Its full of light like you and it is the city that never sleeps." He said with a smirk.

" New York" all Klaus did was nod.


	4. Chapter 4

A Girl worth Living For

Chapter 4: The Beginning

" I can't believe your taking me to New York" Caroline said as she eased into the leather couch on the large private jet. Of course he would have his own plane, he got everything he wanted. She thought she scoffed at the idea.

" Its not a big deal love, you deserve so much more and I can take you anywhere you want to go, all you have to do is ask" he said shutting the door and sitting next to her.

" have you really been everywhere? There is not one place you haven't been?" she said eyeing him.

" Well I haven't been to Alaska, but I never really wanted to go not much for me to do I guess." He said cuddling up to her. As he head rested on his chest she remembered how she had woken up that mourning and that brought a smile to her face.

" what's going on in that pretty little head of yours, Ms. Forbes?" he said as he brushed her blond hair out of her face.

" just thinking about why you don't let anyone see you like this." She looked up at him.

"like what?" he said confused.

"like this, nice and comforting. You make me feel safe and loved like I'm the only girl in the world." She said with a smile.

" I only let you see me this way because it makes me feel weak and vulnerable. Like I have a weakness and I cant let people see me weak." He said tensing up at the fact like he could have a weakness. Caroline felt it and cupped his head in her hands and looked deep inside his eyes.

"It's going to be okay, we can keep this our little secret." She said pecking his lips ever so lightly.

"Thank you" he said with a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" she said with curiously.

" just thinking, how all the times you shot me down and I stop then you come to me. What's change?" he said looking down at her.

"I don't know, every time you would appear at my window and tell me what you loved about me and what you saw in me that I didn't see. You would tell me about your life and your family when you were human and I kind of started feeling these feelings for you and I just felt special around you" she confessed.

"Caroline you are special, I don't know why you can't you see that. You are the most beautiful and strongest woman I ever met and I've met princess and queens. You are a vampire yet you are full of light, you never let dying stop you from being happy and keeping in touch with your humanity." He said still staring into her eyes.

"I can't help it, so many people have used me or left me, I can't come to the relation that someone thinks that I'm special." She said honestly, she knew that she had insecurities, but she never intending on telling someone let alone Klaus.

"What do you mean by used?" he said with curiosity, wondering who could hurt someone so nice and kind.

" When I was human, I was so jealous of Elena that she had Stefan that I was depress for attention so when I met Damon he used me . He compeled me so I wouldn't run and used me like I was puppet and he fed on me and then compeled me to forget and when I turned I remembered everything and was so angry." She confessed.

Klaus was furious at what Damon had did to her, he had made a note to snap Damon's neck when he got back to Mystic falls.

" and you still help him and treat him like a friend, after all that. Why?" Klaus questioned

" because I forgave him, I felt that if I didn't I would lose my humanity, because I would have kept my emotions bottled up and lashed out on the wrong person one day." She said.

" and when you said people left you. Who?" he asked

" my dad, he divorced my mom and left me with her, after that she started working everyday all day. My dad eventually found someone else, and stop calling. Then when he found out I was a vampire he tried to "fix me". He kidnapped me and took me ring off and would set me in the sun, until I could overcome the blood lust. I told him that I didn't drink from people, I used blood bags or animals but he didn't listen." She said as the memory of pain that day over came her. The tears started to fall over her cheeks. Klaus pulled her in closer and he brushed the tears off her cheeks just in time for the new ones to fall. She buried her face in his chest.

"I felt that he didn't love me, after my mom and Tyler came to rescue me. I felt like after him living and only coming back to torture me; it made me angry I wanted him dead; I almost let Damon kill him. I knew that was wrong so I forgave him." She said as she sniffed

"But Caroline you never truly forgave him, otherwise you wouldn't have this wall up that won't let anyone in fully, trust me I know." He said with a hint of a smirk.

"How do you do that?" she lifted her head.

"How do I do what?" he asked confused.

"Analyze people?" she said "you always know how people are."

"well, I don't do that with everyone, just you. We are the opposite yet the same, we both have walls up because of our insecurities. Yet Caroline you hide yours with happiness and truth and me I hide mine with darkness and despair." He said as he dropped his gaze to the floor. Caroline lifted his chin.

"Stop" was all she said gazing into his eyes.

"Stop what?" he asked confused

"Downing yourself, you can see the beauty in someone like me, but you can't find the good in yourself. If you dared me to get to know you I dare you to start loving yourself." She said with a smirk.

"Caroline, I –"he was cut off by her pressing her lips against his. She pulled away and spoke.

"Oh come on Nik, is the big bad hybrid scared of a little challenge?" she said with a smile.

"Love, I'm never scared" he said in that sexy British accent that sent shivers down her spine.

"Oh really?" she said giggling.

" yea, now get comfortable love we are stuck in this plane for 7 hours." He smiled.

1 hr pasted and they sat in silence, they stole glances at each other, as Caroline read a book on her phone and Klaus read a real book. Caroline thought that she was get all use out of her phone until he took it. Caroline let out a loud sigh; she slammed her phone down on the leather couch and stood up in front of him eyeing him.

"May I help you, sweetheart?" he said putting down his book.

"I'm bored." She said in whine like a toddler.

"And what am I suppose to do about that, love?" he questioned with that signature smirk of his.

"I don't know. For a guy that's trying to sweep me off my feet you're not even talking to me." She huffed and sat down on the seat next to him.

"What do you want to talk about?" he said sitting his book down.

"I don't know. Let's play better option." She said crossing her legs in Indian style.

"I never played" he said confused

"Really? He looked at him surprised "okay I give you two options and you pick the one you like better. I'll go first, vanilla or chocolate?"

"Ugh, vanilla" he said. "Tall or short?" he was beginning to catch on.

"Tall, blond or brunette?" she said already knowing the answer.

"I don't know" he smirked; she hit him playfully on the arm. "Alright blonds but you knew that" he said smiling.

"Yea, I did but I just wanted to hear you say it. Your turn" she smiled.

"Vampires or werewolves?" he said

"Neither had she said he looked at his eyes. He was confused and yet they stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever until Caroline broke the silence.

"I much prefer Hybrids, with British ascents and devilish smiles." She said staring at his lips then back to his eye. He leaned in and the kiss started off soft and gentle but as they deepen the kiss it became strong and forceful. Caroline grabbed the his neck and pulled him closer, he wrapped his arms around her waist and their tongues moved in unison. She moaned against his lips witch made him smile. They kissed like that for what seemed like forever. Until the pilot called over the intercom, then Klaus got up and went into the cockpit. She sat up and fixed her untamed hair and her clothes. She smiled at thought of what Klaus told her, that she must not worried about others before she worries about herself. Klaus walked back into the room where Caroline was with a smile.

"Okay love, we should be in New York in the next 3 hours or so." He said witch made her smile. He went to sit next to her. As she rested her head on his crest, she head his undead heart their hearts beat in unison. He wrapped his arm around her and stroked her blonde her, he was scared of one thing. His feelings for this one girl.


	5. Chapter 5

A Girl Worth Living For

Chapter 5: Broken Glass

The plane ride after that was fun and calming, they talk about their hopes, dreams, their outlooks on life. Even their hobbies and favorites.

"So what's your favorite book?" Klaus asked.

"Uh, it depends on what the type and year." She smiled. "Okay, like now its fifty shades of grey, but my all time favorite is tomato rhapsody. "She confessed.

"Your choice is book is peculiar, both books are about love. Yet you're scared to fall in it with me. Why is that" he questioned.

"I don't know those people are just in books. They make it sound so easy, boy meets girl they fall in love and maybe have one or two small problems that they blow out of proportion. When real life it's more like boy meets girl they fall in love, then they have a billion problems and they break up. So yes I use the books to escape." She said.

"Escape into what? I get tomato rhapsody, but fifty shades of gray. Why Ms. Forbes that's not a book a young woman like you should be reading." He said in almost a chuckle.

" hey! That book is a best seller and escape to where love is about pure passion and forbidden fruit, loving whole hearted without anyone's permission. I could never do that." Her tone turned serious.

"That's it, you read those books because they remind you of your life now, your sneaking around with the man that your family and friends won't approve of. Your afraid of if they found out you wouldn't be loved anymore, but that's not true Caroline, did you see how well it went with bonnie you just have to take it one day at a time. And if they don't like it well that's their fault because you will always be loved Caroline" he stopped when he saw the tears falling from her eyes and pulled her in. Caroline pulled away and wiped away the tears, and got up and grabbed her purse to get tissue to wipe away her tears.

"Gosh, you're such a jerk you know that" she scoffed

"And how is that?" he questioned

"You have made me cry almost three times in less three days" she sniffed.

"love, it's not my fault that you're so sensitive. Have you ever turned it off ever?" she thought about his question and she did once for like an hour, but she was in a dark place she had just been turned and it felt better to just turn the hurt off that she took a man's life. Someone's farther, son, and so much more. When she thought of that more tears started to fall.

" Caroline are you okay?" he questioned.

"No because you're always doing this, why are you prying. You make me think and cry and fell bad and good at the same time you scare me sometimes and I hate feeling scared." She cried

He looked at her with such love and hurt at the same time. He wanted to just make all the pain go away, but he knew he couldn't. He tried to pull her close to him, but she pushed him away.

" No, you don't get to do that make me cry then comfort me. I just need some space." She said getting up and walking to the curtain in the back of the plane and pulling the curtain back.

Klaus ran his hand through his hair and sighed. What was he doing? He knew Caroline was different than any other girls he didn't know why, but he was drawn to her. He hated the way she made him fell; it made him fill weak and human. Two things he hated to fell, but she also made him fell alive and loved. If only she would open up, he will give her space but not to much.

Caroline sat on the large bed in the back of the plane, crying her eyes out. Why was he making her fell this way, like she was broken and weak. He also made her fell happy, special ,and safe, things she haven't felt in a long time. She might love him and she wasn't ready to open up to him, she was acting like a drama queen. She remembered the way she felt when they told her that Klaus had died, the news hit her like a truck and she felt like she lost her life again. She cried every night , people thought it was because of Tyler, but it wasn't she missed the way Klaus made her fell. The second bonnie told her what she had done, she was instantly happy like she had gave her a new life. Caroline never wanted to fell alone again, even after she pushed him away he kept coming back. He hasn't come after her maybe this was it she had pushed him away for good. She cried herself to sleep to try and get away from the pain.

Hours later the plane was entering New York, so Klaus walk to the back of the plane to talk to Caroline and found her sleeping on the large bed in front of him. He smiled at the site of her sleeping; she looked so peaceful and calm. He walked over and sat down next to her, and shook her lightly. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi" she said sitting up wiping her eyes.

"Hey, listen I'm sorry that I made you cry and I didn't want to pry into your life, I'm just trying to get to know you." He said softy.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for storming off like that, I'm just not used to someone caring about my life that's all" she confessed.

"Caroline you have to stop thinking people won't care about your life. You're very interesting." She said pulling her closer to him.

"Yea, one day I might believe that. So are we there yet? She said laying her head on his chest.

"Yes, we should be landing really soon" she said running his hand through her hair.

The plane had landed and Klaus took two bags and put them on ground next to a small black town car, then he help Caroline off the plane. Klaus opened the door for her as she slid onto the smooth leather seats he closed the door and went to the other side and slid next to her. They sat in silence all of the way to their destination, as the car pulled up in front of this huge town house in the out skits of the city. The driver got out and fetched the bags, Klaus and Caroline stared at each other until Caroline broke the silence.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"My house" he spoke in a neutral tone.

"Wait, you own a town house in new York, yet you stay in a mansion in Mystic Falls?"

"Yes, now shall we" he said getting out of the car and walking over to her side to open the door.

"We shall" she said mocking his British accent. He gave her a small smile and then intertwining their fingers.

Caroline eyes widened when she saw the beautiful inside if the home. It had beautiful marble floors all the way up to the long stair case, which reminded her up the stair case on the nanny. There were beautiful paintings everywhere, unlike the home he had in the falls, it was open and calming. The colors were light and fluffy, she felt relaxed.

"It's beautiful" she gawked at the large windows in the living room that opened up to the view of the garden, which were filled with beautiful flowers.

"Thank you" he said smiling at her facial expression. Just then a man with dark black hair and casual clothing interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but is this to your liking?" he asked scared.

"Yes just like I pictured it, you can go now James" he nodded and ran off.

"Wait, did you design this?" Caroline asked.

"Yes." He said as if it was nothing.

"That's amazing, why didn't you tell me?" she questioned

"Because, I didn't think you would care, it's not a big deal" he said walking towards the stairs. Caroline walked behind him.

"Yes it is a big deal, you built a house." She said as they reached the top of the stairs. They reached a white door with a silver door knob.

"This is your room" he said opening the door.

"My room, how long is you planning on staying here? She said as she walked into the room. It was a beautiful room, with a balcony that reaches out over the garden. It had white walls, with ocean blue trimming that matched the blue satin sheets on the four poster bed.

"As long as you wish, love" He said as he watched her expression.

"I can't stay here long, I don't have any clothes." She said as her expression changed, she was disappointed but regretted saying those words.

"Well, I don't mind if you don't have any clothes, sweetheart" she scoffed and she rolled her eyes. "Look in the closet" he said with a smirk. She walked over to the large walk in closet and opened the double doors. There were rails and rails of designer clothes in her size of course, and then at the bottom there were rows of shoes. At the top of the dressers there was jewelry and perfumes from all over the world, in the dressers there were designer French under garments. Her cheeks turned bright red as she felt his eyes on her; she closed the drawers and turned around.

"I had Rebecka shop for you, any excuse to shop she is up to it and I think she is started to like the idea of another girl around." He said looking deep into her eyes.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do this." She said hugging him.

"But I wanted to, I thought that you deserved it and so much more." He said pulling away from her. "Now get dress love, we have diner plans at 8." He said walking to the door and leaving her standing there. She walked it the closet again and pulled out an ocean blue empire waist dress that came down just above her knees with some Swarovski Crystal Christian Louboutins that matched the crystals beaded on her dress.

She went to the in suit bathroom and took her shower, in the shower she thought about how her life has changed so much in two days. She dad found out Tyler was cheating, that she could be in love with Klaus, Bonnie and Kol were doing whatever, and she was in New York with an original. She stepped out of the shower and blow dried her hair and slipped into the dress and did her hair and make-up. She was good to go until she looked down and saw she wasn't wearing shoes, she laughed and went to put on her shoes. There was a knock on the door and it opened and Klaus appeared wearing black slacks with a white buttoned down shirt with a blue tie that weirdly matched her dress.

"You ready love?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes" she smiled and walked to him.

"You look ravishing tonight, Caroline" he said taking her hands.

"Thank you, you look handsome tonight too Nik" she said with a smile avoiding his gaze. He opened the door for her, and walk to the other side. In the car they stared at each other, just gazing at each other, with such love and passion. As they arrive at the restaurant Caroline eyes widen at the sight of it. It was a beautiful stone building with a red carpet and beautiful classy people walking in and out of it.

"Here we are, sir" the diver said while opening the door from Klaus and then her.

"Shall we" Klaus asked offering his arm.

"We shall" she said looping her arm through his.


	6. Chapter 6

A Girl worth Living For

Chapter 6: Causing a Commotion

They arrive at the restaurant and Klaus compled the waiter to get them a private table in the back of the restaurant. Klaus pulled out her chair and she sat down. The waiter came with their menus and Klaus order the restaurants best drink. The waiter came out with two glasses and poured a crimson liquid into the glasses. Caroline knew the scent like it was etched in her brain; Blood She gave Klaus a confused look.

" Many people in New York know of me , so they cater to my needs" Caroline rolled her eyes at him and scoffed at the way that he said needs, I wonder what poor person had to die to get this. She thought

As if he heard her thoughts. "It's from a bag, love no one had to die, when was the last time you fed anyway?" He asked as his tone turned amused.

"A couple of days" she said as she grabbed the glass and took a sip. The liquid went down her throat almost as it was re powering her, the veins around her eyes appeared and the disappeared even faster. Times like this she thanked Stefan; he taught her that she can't let blood control her; she hated the way she looked in vampire form.

Klaus on the other hand loved seeing her in her true form; it made her look beautiful and real. He smiled at her as the waiter came back and Caroline ordered smoked salmon and Klaus order the same. "Why are you smiling at me?" She finally asked.

"Because you are so beautiful" he said not realizing he was still smiling at her.

"Well, thanks but that's kind of creepy so can you stop" she said smiling.

"Why" she said softy.

"Why what?" he asked as the waiter brought their food sitting it down in front of them.

"Why me? Why did you pick me?" she said picking up her fork.

"Caroline, isn't obvious? You light up my world like nobody else" he said with a smile.

"So were quoting teenage boy bands now, but seriously why did you choose me you could have anyone." She said in a serious tone.

" well I don't want just anybody, I want you Caroline you are someone who can make the worse monster find their humanity and that's why I love you" He said as he heard the door open and the music from the city was overheard. Caroline pushed her plate away and Klaus paid the bill, as they exited into the city that never sleeps he grabbed her hand and led her to central park. It was beautiful tonight lights flickered everywhere, there were couples dancing in front of the small band that was playing maroon 5's she will be loved.

"I love this song" she said with a smile.

"Well in that case may I have this dance?" he said reaching out his hand.

"Sure" she said grabbing his hand.

"Thank you" he said as they swayed to the music.

"For what?" she said asked looking into his eyes.

"For giving me a chance to show you me, the real me and not seeing me as what people think I am?" They stared into each other's eyes.

"And what is that?" she whispered.

"A monster" he said as he dropped his head. She cupped his face in his hands. "You're not a monster, your just misunderstood Nik and Even if you think you're a monster just think you're my monster." She said with a smirk. For a second they stood in silence and then her lips went crashing into his, they kissed as the song came to an end. When they pulled away Klaus's lips yearned for Caroline's touch, she completed him and same to her. When they walk around the park they talked about life and their childhoods, they laughed they share thoughts and kissed. Caroline never felt more alive, when the driver dropped them off back to the townhouse, they were still talking, but after the talk, the kisses, and the race in the park. They were tired, but they continued their talk in Klaus's room after Caroline and Klaus changed they laughed and talk until Klaus's lips went to Caroline's. Her arms wrapped around his neck and Klaus's went around her waist pulling her closer and his tongue licked her bottom lip to enter, she gladly did it. Their tongues battled and then her hands tugged on the bottom of her shirt they pulled apart, and Klaus began to kiss her neck. She let out a small moan and she lifted Klaus's shirt off, he pulled away. "Are you sure sweetheart, because I never want to do anything you wouldn't like" he looked at her. "Then why did you stop" she said in a whisper. He continued.

The next morning Caroline awoke in Klaus's arms around her and her head on his bare chest. "Déjà Vu" she thought. Just then Klaus woke, and a smile went over his face.

"Good morning, love how did you sleep?" he asked sitting up.

"Great, and you" she smiled, she liked the way he made her fell he made her feel safe and strong.

"Good" he said smiling showing those cute dimples she loved so much.

"Nik, can I ask you something?" She said looking into his eyes.

"Anything, sweetheart" he smirked.

"Did you mean it?" she questioned. "Mean what?" he asked.

"When you said you loved me?" she asked. She wanted to know because when he said that her heart swelled.

"Of course, why?" he asked confused.

"Because, Nik I love you and didn't want to tell you because I didn't know where this was going and I'm worried that you want feel the same" she confessed.

"You love me?" She nodded "why?" he asked.

"I don't know, it's just that you make me feel like I'm flying and you never care how I look even when I look my worst you still call me beautiful. You let the world see you as this murder but you stop in a heartbeat if anything happened to your family. You treat me like a princess and I bet if anyone even made Rebecah break a nail you would be at their throats." She smiled. Klaus listened to her heartbeat and could tell she was telling the truth.

"I love you to, Caroline now and forever." He said pulling her end for a kiss.

The next few days in New York were amazing, Klaus and Caroline explored the city without any interrupting. Klaus gave her back her phone, but she left it at the townhouse most times and they had a great time. They figured it was time to go back to the falls and they returned happy and relaxed the first thing she did when she got home was see her mom and friends. She explained that she just needed some time away and she was alone, only bonnie knew the truth. She was not ready to tell Elena not yet anyway. She pulled up to the Klaus's mansion because Klaus had planned for her and Rebecha to go shopping so they can "bond". She walked up the steps and rang the door bell, and Klaus answered, wearing a gray thermal and some dark jeans.

"Hello love, how are you?" he said letting her in.

"Fine, I don't know why your making me go on a shopping day with your sister you not being a very good boyfriend." She said as she sat on the sofa in the study.

"So I'm your boyfriend now sweetheart?" he said sitting next to her.

"Of course you are, but don't avoid the question." She looked at him, like they didn't just spend almost a week in New York together.

"Because you need to bond with someone in my family and she needs a friend" he said pulling her into his lap. She was still not convinced. "I promise that I will make it up to you tonight" he said in a whisper in her ear. She giggled when his warm breath met her skin.

"Okay, but do you see me telling you to go fishing with Damon and Stefan? She said

"No, but they're not your family, Rebecah is my sister." He said looking into her eyes.

"They are as much my family as anybody, well Stefan is anyway he is my best friends soul mate so he is like my brother." She said strongly.

"Okay love no need to get all defensive, no more favors after this one okay." He said in a chuckle. They looked into each other eyes, and Caroline went in to kiss. That was the first kiss they shared since they got back from New York and it felt like they didn't want to let go just as Klaus deepen the kiss Rebecah walked in.

"Ugh cant you to keep your hands off each other, I mean didn't you just spend a whole week in New York" she scoffed at the two. She reminded Caroline of Fiona on Degrassi of how she was so protective of Declan and she was Holly J.

"Well Becah, don't be mad that no one wants to kiss you" Kol said entering with Bonnie by his side.

"Well it seems both of my brothers want me to bond with their girls" She said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Do not act like this is a walk in the park for us either" Bonnie spat. That made Klaus, Caroline, and Kol smile.

"If we are going to leave can we go now Pretty Little Liars comes on at 8? Rebecah said getting up to get her purse.

"You watch Pretty Little Liars?" Caroline asked surprised as all 3 girls walked out of the home to Klaus's BMW. He only agreed to let them use it because Rebecah agreed to bond with the girls.

"Yea, it's like my favorite American television show, why?" she said once they were in the car.

"Because me, Bonnie, and Elena love that show we haven't had time to have our A sleepovers lately with all that's going on but I missed the first two episodes of this season. What happened? Last I saw they figured out that Mona was in a group that was A and tried to kill Spencer" she said as they pulled onto the highway.

"Well Mona's in the crazy house and she is not speaking but they are still getting texts and someone told Emily to go to the graveyard. It was Jenna they figured that she can see now and all the stuff in the A lair was taken down before the police got there by we don't know and Garrent is in jail and Spencer's mom is repressing him and didn't tell her." She said as the two girls listened

"No, really is Mya really dead? Bonnie asked. Even though Mya wasn't really in the show often she was her favorite besides Spencer.

"That's what they say, but he is what's weird Allison's body is missing. I don't think it's was there in the first place.

"Me to, that's why I think it is one big joke to see it there loyal by her. That would be so mean" Caroline said her favorite was Hannah she thought that she was so cool and her boyfriend was so hot.

"Well my favorite is Alyson she is the main character and she hasn't even been on the show alive." She laughed.

"You do remind me of her huh Bonnie?" The three girls laughed and drank and shopped the day away they away and promised to have an A party next week. Bonnie had bought a green cocktail dress with some new shoes. She took her bags to Kol's room; Caroline bought a light blue dress with new shoes and a diamond necklace. She took the bags to Klaus's room and Rebecah bought a red dress with black pumps and a lot of jewelry she was off to her room.

Caroline entered Klaus's bedroom and put her bags in his closet, and sat on his bed waiting for him to get out of the shower. He exited in pajama bottoms drying off his hair.

"Well what took you girls so long, I thought me and Kol would have had to send a search party for you three" he said with a chuckle.

"Ha ha, well it turns out we have a lot in common and we all agree that the original men are all douche bags." She returned.

"Really? Like what?" he said throwing the towel in the hamper next to the dresser.

"Like TV shows, clothes, and crushes." She said referring to the short time she dated Matt and now Rebecah liked him.

"Well so it's safe to say that you two won't rip each other's hearts out." He smiled at her.

"Yep, we girls are having a slumber party next week" she said excited.

"Ugh, I didn't want you two to get that close" he fake pouted.

"Aww don't get jealous, you know I did miss you" she said matching his tone.

"I missed you to." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"That's all, what about making it up to me" she said pouted like he did early.

"Well since you had such a good time, I thought you didn't-" he was cut off by Caroline crashes her lips into his, Klaus flipped them over so that he was on top of her and began kissing her down her neck as she giggle. That was the best night of Caroline's life she was in love and everyone knew it but her friends and family. With the exception of Bonnie and Matt, they understood.

The next morning Caroline woke up laying Klaus chest in his white button down shirt and nothing else. He was waiting for her to wake.

"Morning Love, how did you sleep?" he asked stroking he blond hair.

"Good" she smirk at him. He planted a kiss on her lips she pulled away.

"Let's play a game." She said in a whisper.

"What kind of game, sweetheart? He asked waiting for her answer.

"Tag, no one's here" she said with a smile. He looked at her with a confused look, he heard of the children's game, but was confused why she wanted to play. She kissed him to try and convinced him just as he went to deepen the kiss, she pulled away.

"Your it" she said running out of the room in vampire speed. He huffed and ran after her; she was hiding behind the book shelf in the study. She turned around when she felt warm breath on her neck.

"Boo!" Klaus yelled from behind her, picking her up and she laughed.

"Put me down you stupid hybrid!" she screamed in between laughs.

"You're the one who wanted to play tag with a hybrid" he laughed and put her down. Just as they were about to kiss, the door bell rang and Klaus growled.

"I'll get it" Caroline said with a smile walking over to the door and opening it.

"Caroline?" Tyler asked at the door.

Caroline cursed herself for opening the door in Klaus's shirt and her hair a mess looking as if she just rolled out of bed, which she did.

Well that's the next chapter please comment. Sorry for my last chapter when I talked about taylor lautner, I love him but I thought it would be funny. And while writing this I was listening to music so. Next chapter will be up in a couple of days.


	7. Chapter 7

A Girl worth Living For

Chapter 7: Done in the Dark

She stood there motionless looking into the eyes of the man that she fell out of love with, who cheated on her, and bite her. She felt like the wind has been knocked out of her, not because she still loved Tyler it was because she knew Tyler would tell everyone and she didn't think she was ready to tell everyone yet.

"Tyler, ugh what are you doing here?" She asked in a whisper.

"I should be asking you the same thing, and in Klaus's shirt. Has he compled you? He said alarmed.

"What? No Tyler how could you think that" She said shocked.

"Because you're over here opening the door in his shirt and your hair a mess, what am I suppose to think?" he said trying to look behind her in the house.

"How about I'm here because I want to" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why? Is this because of what I did?" he said as he looked down at the ground.

"No, it's not what you did, to tell you the truth Tyler, before you came back I started felling bad because you loved me so much and I didn't love you the same anymore. I could feel you becoming distant, so thought you could tell" She confessed.

"Now I know he has compeled you" Tyler pushed Caroline away and ran into the house. "Klaus, where are you?" He yelled, just then Klaus appeared in front of him in a flash.

"Well mate I was wondering when you would show your face, what has it been 4 months?" He said with a smirk, all Tyler saw was Klaus shirtless and he looked between Klaus and Caroline and anger filled with his eyes. In a flash Tyler had his hands around Klaus's neck.

"How could you do that, comple her to think she fell out of love with me and in love with you" He spat.

"Tyler stop it, he didn't compel me" Caroline yelled not wanting to get in the middle of a wolf fight. Just then while Tyler was distracted Klaus flipped him over and had him on the ground.

"You know mutt I could rip your heart out right now, but since Caroline loves you for whatever reason, I won't do that." He said releasing Tyler.

"So Tyler why are you here anyway" Caroline said obviously annoyed.

"So this is for real? Your actually with him, did you forget what he did, do our friends know?" He asked still angry.

"No Tyler I didn't forget what he has done, nor do I excuse them. But I have got to know other side of him, and just because he did bad things doesn't make him a monster" She said walking over to Klaus. He put his arm around her.

"He killed people, Caroline" he said yelling.

"So have I Tyler, or did you forget the man's life I took, so have you or do you not remember the girl you killed to become what you are today. You don't make yourself a monster, other people do. Who are we to judge, of course he has killed more people than we have combined, but he was only trying to make sure his family was safe. I hate him for killing our loved ones, but that doesn't mean I have a right to judge him. I love him, Tyler" She confessed.

"I can't believe you Caroline, You know it wasn't my fault she died it was Katherine's fault. Matter of fact all my murders have been because of him and You were the first on the kill Klaus team, now you're sleeping with him." He spat.

"You don't understand, but that's your fault. Can you just tell us what you're here for?" she said with an attitude.

"Yes, can you get on with it so I and my girlfriend can go on with our day" Klaus said with a smile.

"So he is your boyfriend now, this must be a dream. What does Bonnie think, she hates him more than anyone." He said defeated.

"Bonnie is just fine with it" Bonnie said walking into the house. "So am I "Matt said walking through the door with Rebecah and Kol.

"So we are all with them now, is that it?" he said shocked that his friends were ganging up on him to save Klaus.

"Tyler they haven't did anything wrong lately, all they wanted was their family." Caroline said.

"Fine, you know what I hope you all are happy with each other and that they turn on you like everyone else. Remember they have Michael's blood running through them" He looked at them than smirked at Klaus. "Well not you, your farther didn't want anything to do with you both of them." He said.

Just as the last words left his mouth, Klaus had his hand in his chest.

"Your pushing it Tyler, don't make me end your life" He said gripping Tyler's heart.

"Nik, stop it" Caroline said putting a hand on his shoulder. He release Tyler and he slid down the wall, bonnie used her magic to give him one of those headaches until Caroline stopped her. She approached Tyler.

"If you ever make a comment like that again, I will personality rip your heart out and let Kol play baseball with it. Do you understand?" She said as her eyes glowed bright red, He nodded.

"Good now leave, because Nik has changed but one more comments like that and I won't stop him, here is a tip doesn't insult a room full of originals." With that she lifted Tyler up and threw him out of the door. Everyone left the room and went their separate ways, just Klaus and Caroline stood in the study. He was still standing there frozen with anger from Tyler's harsh words. She slowly approached him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Nik, its okay I love you" she said whispering in his ear. He didn't want anyone to know but he still had nightmares about his step farther. The only reason Caroline knew is because he tossed and turned in his sleep and she was always there to calm him down.

"Just breath, I'm here it's going too alright" after a couple of seconds he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're fine, Nik" She said.

"I'm sorry, it's just it took everything I had not to rip his heart out." He said angry.

"No need to be sorry, as much as you wanted to kill him you didn't and I love you for that" She said leaning in.

"What did I do to deserve someone as special as you" He said with a smile.

"I don't know, maybe you don't deserve me" she said with a smile. He leaned in to kiss her, she leaned in and their lips met. It felt good and Caroline felt safe and loved she knew she had made the right choice. They pulled away and she smiled.

"You know I have to tell them now" she said sitting on the staircase. Klaus walked over and sat down next to her holding her hand.

"Who?" he asked obviously knowing who she was referring to.

"Elena, Stefan, My mom, and Damon" She said as she dropped her head.

"I know you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No it would be better if I did this alone" She said.

"Here" he said handing her, her phone. " You left it in my car when you went shopping". She grabbed her phone and called Elena.

"Hey Elena, where are you?" Caroline asked when she picked up.

"At Stefan's why?" Elena said as if she was tired.

"Are Damon and Stefan there?" she asked.

"Yea. Why" she asked confused.

"Would you mind if I came over?" Caroline asked.

"No, come over" she said.

"Okay give me 20 minutes." Caroline said

She shut her phone and took a deep breath.

"Well I better get ready for Damon's sarcastic comments and Stefan and Elena's disappointed looks" She with a depressed laugh. Klaus pulled her into his arms and whispered in her ear."Its going to be alright sweetheart, one day at a time" he said referring to the time he told her that on the plane. She pulled away.

"You make me sound like I have a drug problem?" She said with a smile and so did he.

"Thank you" she said getting up to walk up the stairs.

"For what?" he walked next to her.

"For not killing him, old Klaus would have ripped his heart out the moment he made contact with you."

"Well I know how much you care for him and you shouldn't have to see me kill him, did you believe all the stuff you said about me. That I killed to get my family back, and you can't judge me." He said as they walked into his room.

"I can't judge you and I'm still pretty pissed that you have ruined a lot of people's lives, but I did fall in love you knowing what you did and what you do." She said pulling her clothes from her bag.

"Thank you and I know what you are about to do is hard for you, but it will get easier" he kissed her and she walked into the bathroom.

Caroline showered and changed into some jeans and a blue tank top with her leather jacket, she walked out of Klaus's room down the stairs and into the study where she saw Klaus and bonnie.

"I'm leaving, I'll be back" she said walking over to hug Klaus.

"Okay love, it's going to be okay" he said kissing her hair.

"Where are you going and why you two are acting like she going away to battle" Bonnie said looking at the two of them.

"I'm going to tell Elena" Caroline finally spoke.

"Are you going alone?" she asked.

"Yea, I don't want a repeat of what happened this morning." She confessed.

"That's silly, if Klaus is not coming I'm going you can't do it alone." Bonnie said getting up.

"I don't think so, if they knew you and matt knew before them they would be even madder, plus Tyler might have told them already and they are hurt."Caroline said.

"Don't worry about Tyler, at least for now. Kol snapped his neck and he is watching him.

"Thanks, but –"she was cut off Klaus.

"Bonnie, she should go with you I wouldn't want you to go alone" He said looking at her.

"Okay, but can we go so I can get these over with." Caroline said in defeat walking to the door.

Caroline and Bonnie drove in silence to the Salvatore boarding house, when they reach they reach the door Caroline took deep breath and looked at bonnie.

"Well this is it" she said.

"It's going to be okay care" Bonnie said. Caroline knocked on the door and Damon answered the door.

"Hey Barbie, I'm sorry about Tyler he was a dick anyway." He said with a smirk.

"Thanks Damon I guess" she said walking in to the house Bonnie behind her. Into the study where Elena and Stefan cuddled up on the couch.

"Hey, Care is everything okay" Elena said looking between Bonnie and Caroline.

"I think you all should sit." She said looking at all three of them, Damon sat next to Bonnie.

"Elena you know I love you and Stefan even Damon sometimes all of our friends and I would never do anything to hurt you all. But I have learned that I have to stop worrying about everyone's happiness before mine, and I hope you understand that as you know we can't help who we fall in love with. I know you may hate this and I don't blame you, but –"she stopped when the tears started to pool in her eyes.

"It's okay Care, We know. You love Klaus, we have known since He was returned to his body. We see how you make him change; you bring out the humanity in him and even though he has hurt a lot of people we understand" Elena said looking at Stefan.

"Yea, Blondie cut the water works we knew you wouldn't last long after the drawings and the wanting to know about you" Damon said.

"We all still love you Caroline" Stefan said smiling at her.

"Wow this went better than I thought, were you all compled?" Caroline asked with a laugh.

"No, what did you expect we would do?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, maybe Damon would say some sarcastic mean things and call me a traitor, maybe try to stake me and you and Stefan would forget you ever knew me" Caroline confessed.

"That could never happen; you have been my best friend for as long as I remember." Elena said walking over to hug her. Bonnie joined in, just then their door flung opened and Tyler walked in and saw them hugging.

"So your hugging, I assume you haven't told our friends that you are sleeping with the enemy." He spat out.

"For your information, I have and they understand" She said pulling away walking over to him.

"I can't believe you all, after what he did to us. He tried to kill you Elena and now you're ok with your best friend dating him?" Tyler yelled.

"We have not forgotten what he did, but if he makes her happy who are we to stop it, he hasn't did anything to bad lately. It's not like he can use my blood anymore, if he ever hurts her we all will be at his throat, but Caroline gave up her life for us and risk it for you. She deserves to happy and he makes her happy, am I his biggest fan? No, but if he can make my best friend feel alive again than who am I to take that away from her?" Elena said and Caroline smiled.

"So we all are supposed to be team originals now?" Tyler asked.

"No, Tyler you are suppose to move on, don't you have someone else, what happened to Amy?" Caroline told him.

"She dumped me, for another hybrid" he said in a whisper.

"Wait, that's why you came to Klaus's house this morning you, knew about us since the first day" she said

"Care, what are you talking about?" Elena asked confused.

"The night Tyler came over to tell me about Amy, he followed me there and I could have sworn I saw someone in the window of the study when we kissed. He went there this morning in hopes that Klaus would do something bad like kill him and I would have to step in, break up with him and go back to him. Well news flash he has changed because the old Klaus would have ripped your heart out the moment you pushed me." Caroline spat at him.

"You can't prove it that" Tyler said.

"Yes, I can the originals are really big on safety so they have video cameras and me and Klaus saw it and if you don't believe me then ask the original that's trying to hide outside of the door" she said loud enough for the person behind the door to hear.

Klaus walked in with a smirk on his face.

"Hello Elena, Stefan and Damon." Klaus said looking at them.

"Hey" they all said in unison.

"What are you doing her; Nik you promised you would let me do this alone." Caroline said trying to convince everyone that she was not happy that he was there which a lie was.

"Well I was just making you were okay, love" He said kissing Caroline on the cheek.

"I'm fine, how long were you out there" she asked him.

"I was in the car since you got here, but I didn't get out until Tyler came in." He said

"Hey Klaus can you clear something up, did you see Tyler the night Caroline came to visit" Elena asked.

"Not the same night, but Kol always checks the camera just in case and I did she Tyler." They all looked at Tyler.

"So if I did, I thought you were going to get drunk or kill yourself so when I saw you drive to Klaus's I went to the window and saw you kiss him. I came there this morning because I want you back Caroline" He finally confessed.

Well that's the next chapter, I don't know why I update late at night, but im on summer break so. I always have ideas, it may seem all happy and fluff, if the show was with no drama it would not be TVD. BTW not pertaining to this story but if you are a fan of Justin Bieber buy BELIEVE in stores today! UPDATE SOON


	8. Chapter 8

"A girl worth living for"

Chapter 8:Crazy about you

Disclaimer" I own nothing.

Let me start of by thanking you guys for supporting me on this story. I was reading this last night and was like who wrote this stuff, my writing sucked, hopefully my new stories are much better *crosses fingers*. I really hope this chapter is good. This could be the last chapter maybe not. The real reason I haven't updated is because I got a not so good review and I was sad but now I know that they were just helping. So thanks and I hope that you guys will continue reviewing and reading my stories. A strange love will be updated today also. So thanks and here is a new chapter of a girl worth living for.

Everyone stood in silence as they just looked at each other, Tyler had just declared his love for Caroline. He had just dumped her less than 2 months ago and now he is here saying that he loved her.

"Aren't our lives just a soap opera waiting to happen" Damon said trying to break the silence.

"Damon" Stefan growled.

"No Stefan come on. Wolf falls in love with Barbie, wolf goes away Hybrid falls in love with Barbie, wolf comes back breaks Barbie's heart. Barbie falls in love with Hybrid, then Wolf thinks he made a mistake. If that's not a supernatural soap opera I don't know what is." He said as he walked over to the bar.

"I think we should give them some privacy" Elena said.

"Yea come on" Stefan said following Elena up stairs.

"But this my house let them have their lovers quarrel at their house." Damon said.

"Damon now" Bonnie said.

As they walked out of the door, Tyler just stared at the way Klaus wrapped his arm around Caroline protectively. It mad Tyler want to ripe his face off, it really made him want to kill his sire. How could he be so stupid to let Caroline go.

"Yea so I'm going to leave, I cant deal with this not again" Caroline said walking towards the door until Tyler stopped her.

"No your going to stay here until you see what you are doing with him is wrong" Tyler snarled.

"What is your problem, Tyler" She asked.

"My problem is him" Tyler said pointed to Klaus who was ready to rip out Tyler's lungs.

"Get over yourself, Tyler. You know your not perfect. Matter of fact every time we got in a fight or things didn't go your way you left. Are you going to blame that on him to, or the fact that you cheated on me? You know everything that goes wrong in your life is not always someone else fault. So Tyler next time you want to blame someone blame yourself, because frankly Tyler im through walking on eggshells around you. Next time you do or say anything stupid I will personally make sure he hurts you and I won't stop him, because you have hurt me to many times and I don't care anymore. Your aren't the same Tyler that I help through his first change or the same one that saved me from my dad. You're the Tyler that I first met that douche bag that thought he was better than anyone else. Well news flash Tyler your not, so get off of the petal that you think your on. I feel sorry for you Tyler, because if you don't stop acting like a child you will never find love. So goodbye Tyler I never want to see you again, Ill be in the car, Nik" Caroline said walking to the door and disappearing.

"And whatever the lady wants she gets, so stay away from her mutt or next time I might not be so nice" Klaus said snapping his neck and exiting the house.

**Yes, I know its short and I will be continuing it because I just had a great idea of what Tyler is going to do. They will have 2 more chapters. Also a strange love will be updated later tonight. Review and I love you guys. **


End file.
